Trading
by Kalinerst
Summary: Chap 1: Death eaters impersonate the dursleys


**Disclaimer: It's fairly obvious I don't own HP or anything affiliated with it, I mean I am on a fan fiction site… LOL**

"Harry, please come downstairs," Vernon Dursley called in feigned politeness as he knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

"I'm coming," Harry groaned as he rolled himself out of his bed. He was surprised that his uncle had even bothered to speak to him. Lately the Dursley family had been denying his very existence. The only communication he had received from them during the past month of summer vacation was the list of chores posted on his door daily.

Harry quickly threw on a faded grey t-shirt and some blue jeans before he realized something was off. Uncle Vernon had never called anything remotely similar to his first name before, instead preferring derogatory titles such as "boy" or "freak." Not only that but Vernon had even used _please_ when phrasing his request. Harry seriously doubted a visit from his "friends" would have completely changed their entire attitude towards him.

Grabbing his wand and placing it in his front pocket underneath his shirt, **(A/N This way Harry cannot blow his buttocks off… LOL) **Harry descended quickly down the stairs. As he turned into the kitchen he was not surprised to the see the Dursley family sitting down to a large brunch. He stood awkwardly in the doorway and watched the family quietly. Everything seemed normal, but something was certainly off.

"Harry," his Aunt Petunia greeted as she gestured toward his seat at the at the table, "How has your night been?"

"Fine," Harry said shortly, his tortured dreams of Sirius flashing through his head.

"That's wonderful dear," she exclaimed, totally missing his coldness.

Noticing that Harry had not sat down, Vernon stood up and pulled out the chair, before motioning for the boy to come. Harry walked up to his uncle expecting some sort of outburst and was surprised to see that instead he motioned towards the seat. Keeping his face blank, Harry sat down stiffly. Never before had the Dursleys acted like this.

"Harry would you like some toast?" Dudley offered in a smile.

"Umm… no thank you," he replied. _What if? _He thought, _If the Dursleys had not hated me, is this what life could have been like? _ Harry snapped back into attention realizing he had almost drifted into the scene. The words "Constant Vigilance" ran through his head."Well Harry, we want to say again how sorry we are for what happened last year at Hogwarts. Your headmaster Dumbledoresent us a letterregarding your experiences. I'm sorry about Sirius, we truly do sympathize."

Harry felt the jitters in his stomach become stronger as his fears were confirmed. The death eaters had made two huge mistakes in their impersonation; first, they had been polite and actually called him by his given name. Second, they assumed that his relatives had bothered to speak to him about anything concerning Hogwarts. This was a trap!

"Dumbledore also told us of a prophecy…" Vernon continued.

The fifteen year old paid less and less attention to the speech, instead focusing on his so-called relatives. _Wow, these people are good actors,_ he thought as he saw their facial expressions hinted at nothing but pity. Hands hidden under the table, Harry slowly pulled out his wand from underneath his shirt and kept it in his right hand underneath the table. He pointed it in Vernon direction before allowing himself to relax a little. He now had the element of surprise in his favor, as long as they didn't suspect anything.

"…so you see, we feel it would be helpful to you as well as us if you told us the full prophecy," Aunt Petunia cut in ending Vernon's meandering speech.

_This _has_ to work,_ Harry thought as he breathed out slowly.

"Okay… but this cannot be spoken of to anyone except me and Dumbledore. If the deatheaters were to find out…" he let the statement linger, meanwhile watching for any reaction.

Surely enough, the glanced at each other, and for a split second he saw their masks slip off, before looking back at the him with terror on their faces. It was so quick, Harry wondered if the change had truly occurred.

Harry was truly concerned now, obviously these people were not really the Dursleys, leaving the unanswerable question, _where were they?_ Potter had never grown up in a loving home, but he still wouldn't wish his worst enemy into the hands of Voldemort.

"You know the risks. Are you sure you are ready to hear the prophecy?" Harry asked once more, knowing exactly what the answer would be.

"Yes," all three said together.

**A/N This is one of many random stories I thought up lately… I may or may not finish it depending on public interest. If you think I should continue please Read & Review. Thanx!**


End file.
